Carla Rey
=Carla Rey= Edit Talk6 9,789pages on this wiki :"Goddamn Girl, You Fine As A Motherfucker! Oh, I Mean ''That Like Not Like In A Stalker Type Way Or Nothing. I'm Just, I'm Just Saying Like, You Do Look Good."' :―Lamar Davis to Carla Rey. Carla Rey is A playable character and She's The Main Protagonist of Grand Theft Auto Online. And Grand Theft Auto Online: The Movie Carla Santiago Rey Is A Free Spirited Person Who Loves To Make Money In The Lands Of Opportunities. Carla Is Totally Obedient, Taking Any Job Without Questioning, Or Talking Back To Her Job Superiors, She Always Do What She's Been Told & Get The Job Right. Carla Will Do Any Job To Get Money, & I Mean Any Job, That Includes Getting Involved In Organized Crime. Carla is A Tough Cutie, But She's A Fighter, & She Can Fight Real Good. Carla Has A Bit Of A Temper, She Only Fights People Whoever Look At Her The Wrong Way, Or Somebody's Antagonizing Her And She Does Not Like To Be Antagonized. She Beats Them Up Real Good If They Do. The Only Thing That Carla Is Afraid Of Is Getting Killed By Other Players. If They Do Happen To Kill Her, She Would Come Back To Life & Get Revenge On The Other Players For Gunning Her Down & Gives Lester A Call To Put A Bounty On Them. Think Of It As Payback. She Can Be Very Vengeful When She's Mad. Carla Is Really Good Of Making Friends With Other Players Who like Her, & She Gives Them The Same Respect. She's Pretty, She's Tough, & She Gets Her Jobs Done Right. Carla Is Not Much Of A Big Talker, But Her Actions Speak Louder Than Her Words History Background Carla Rey Was Born In San Fierro, & Was Raised By Her Parents. Her Relationship With Her Parents & Her Older Brother Was Pretty Much Average. Carla Is A Puerto Rican-American. Her Mother is White/Puerto Rican/American, & Her Father is A Black/Brown American. Carla Was Sent To Military School When She was 14, She Was One Of The Top 20 Female Shooters & Was Real Good With Guns & Shooting Targets. At Age 18 She Graduated From Military School, & She Went Back Doing Her Own Things. On 2013 Carla Turned 21 & She met Lamar Davis on Lifeinvader and took a flight to Los Santos, presumably just to take part in a street race in Vinewood organized by Lamar. Events of GTA Online'' Main Page: Introduction Appearance :"Despite The Rejection, I'm Still Gonna Help You Get Settled In, Baby. You Know? You Might Not Be The Flowers Type Girl But I've Got Something Else For You. Pah-Yow. Welcome To Los Santos. Untraceable. Give Me A Tongue Kiss...My Bad, Okay? Let's Go." :―Lamar Davis to Carla Rey. *Carla is first seen in the initial cinematic tutorial of Grand Theft Auto Online, and meets Lamar Davis when he picks her up after their arrival in Los Santos from the airport. The two had met on Lifeinvader and became close friends. She enter Lamar's Emperor, where he gives Carla a Pistol and welcomes her to the city. Lamar will try to Flirt & hit on Her but fails. Because She's Not Into Him. She Likes Lamar, But Not The Way That Lamar Is Feeling. She Likes Him As A Friend & Nothing More. "All Right Baby, Lets See What You Got. And I Do Mean Baby In A Totally Non-Sexual Way. Just Don't Get Upset When I Don't Let You Win! (Laughing)." ''―Lamar Davis to Carla Rey While Starting The Race. Lamar drives Carla to a Vinewood parking lot, where they begin to race, potentially with other players competing. Regardless of who wins the race. Busting Up A Drug Deals For Gerald Lamar sees further potential in Carla & He Was Very Impressed and introduces her to Gerald, a drug runner living in Davis. Gerald immediately employs Carla by asking Her to ambush a deal between the Ballas and the Vagos and return the product to him. After Gerald Gave Carla Some Money, Lamar Tells Her To Get Herself Some New Clothes, & Some More Fire Power Guns. Lamar Told Her That She Looked Kinda Bummy, & Said That She Need To Better Represent-Ate Herself. "''Nice. Now Keep Your Mouth Shut About Me, You Hear?" ―Gerald to Carla. Gerald appears to be a paranoid person with difficulty to trust new associates, as he hesitates to meet Carla and often tells Her to keep Her mouth shut after delivering drugs to him. Repocessing Cars For Simeon "Thank You My Girl, Thank You. You are The Daughter I Never Wanted, Seriously I Mean That, Huh? Liberation Has Done Much For Your Gender. I Honored Your Boundless Fertillity...Of Imangination ." ―Simeon to Carla. Once Carla Has Reached Rank 5, Simeon Yetarian gives Her A Call, And Gives Her a few repossession jobs to do as he considers Her to be in his debt after giving Carla free upgrades to their car at Los Santos Customs. In this mode, he refers to himself as Carla's "uncle". Meeting Up With Lester Crest : "Welcome to paradise." : ―Lester to Carla. :Lester Crest is one of the several mission givers Carla can interact with in Grand Theft Auto Online. He can be found at his house. Carla is introduced to Lester upon reaching rank 10; Lester phone calls Carla and asks her to meet Him at Lester's house. At Lester's place, he informs Carla of Her growing reputation and suggests to invest the player's money in real estate. Before Carla leaves, Lester tells her that he is able to put a bounty on other players by calling Lester. If She sets a bounty on another player, Lester will take a cut of $1,000. After the 1.15 Patch, Carla can receive messages from Lester who requires a target eliminated for easy cash. Having Contact With Dom Beasley Once Carla Has Reached Rank 12, Dom Beasley will contact Her via cellphone calls, inviting Her to extreme base jump events located at the Parachute markers. Each call will involve him bragging about how She either has or is about to pull off a parachute jump before inviting Carla to complete it with him. After the call, a specific Parachuting waypoint will be highlighted. Meeting Up With Ron Jakowski & Trevor Phillips Later On Carla would meet Trevor and Ron after reaching rank 14. "You! You Disgust Me! You, What Kind Of Sick Harridan Are You, Huh? You Come Here, You Walk Around The ''State Like You Own It. Your Never Write, You Never Call, I Mean You Don't Even Send A Welcome Basket...Or Maybe A Nice Plate Of Cookies. Or...Not Even An Inappropriate Selfie Of Your Tits. But! I Love You. Really, I Love You. You're Like The Close Female Friend I've Always Wanted. You're Like The Eager Soldierette That I've Always Needed. So It's Time To Start Repaying Your Debt To Society, And Can Start By Dealing With The Terrible Harm You've Done To The Local Businesses, Especially Mine! Now Go, Go On."―Trevor to Carla. Ron Jakowski contacts Carla & Tells Her That She Messed Up Pretty Badly & He Tells Her That His Boss, Trevor Philips Is Very Angry For ruining Trevor's businesses and other drug dealers, specifically after stealing an RV full of meth belonging to Trevor for Gerald. Carla must meet Trevor at his trailer in Sandy Shores. She kept her cool, especially when She's Being yelled at Angry Trevor Philips. But She does not seem to fear Trevor. But At The End Trevor Tells Her That He Loves Her Due To Her Attractiveness, & Decided to settle the issue by having Her do jobs for Trevor Philips Industries. Trevor's jobs mainly consist of stealing drugs from rival groups, mainly The Lost MC, while killing the dealers. Jobs details will be sent either from Ron or through Trevor himself. Having Contact With Brucie Kibbutz Next Brucie Kibbutz appears in GTA Online and contacts Carla after She reach rank 17, informing Her that he will order Bullshark testosterone of which She can then phone Brucie for him to deliver. Meeting Up With Martin Madrazo "Well, you're the talk of the streets, my friend. Can I call you that? I feel we will be great friends. ''―Martin, upon meeting Carla Rey in person. Martin Madrazo is one of the people hiring the Carla for their jobs and tasks. Once She reaches rank 21, Madrazo calls Her, introducing himself and the Gang Attacks feature, telling Her to destroy his rivals' hideouts. Following the first mission for Madrazo, Carla meets Martin in person, near his mansion. Afterwards, Martin starts giving Her various missions, often asking him to eliminate rivals and other threats to his business. Carla's Ongoing Reputation As Carla gains more and more reputation in Los Santos, She's noticed and employed by powerful people in the criminal underworld such as Martin Madrazo and Lester Crest, and are given increasingly difficult and expensive jobs. She Is hired to steal aircraft, wipe out rival crews, and even infiltrate a chemical research facility. Carla goes from a small-time two-bit gangster to a powerful figure Person in organized crime. Just Like Niko Bellic Did, Back In Liberty City, 5 Years Ago, In The Year 2008. The Events in Grand Theft Auto Online: The Movie. Edits will be Coming Soon. Just Be Patient. Events of ''GTA V '' 6 Months Later On September 17, 2013, It is unknown what happened to Carla by the time In ''Grand Theft Auto V takes place. Lester still seems to be in touch with Her, and even considered Her for the jewellery store robbery. Lester Told Michael De Santa He Has Worked With Her, But Apparently She's Too Unpredictable, & He Needs To Round Some Other Crew Members For The Jewellery Store Job. Carla is Still Alive & Well, And Still Doing Her Own Things In Los Santos Like Making More Money, Winning Races, Making More Crew Members & More Friends, & Still Building Up Her Flawless Reputation, & Trying To Become The Most Famous, The Most Powerful Person in Organized Crime, In The San Andreas Underworld. Her Presence In San Andreas Is Unknown. Character Personality Carla,is shown in cutscenes, She seems to be very calm and quiet when dealing with her bosses. She will take on any job as long as they get paid for her services (much like Claude in GTA III). She's known to keep her cool, especially when She Being yelled at as shown in the initial cutscene with Trevor Philips. Carla Is unlike most other characters, does not seem to fear Trevor. As with many other playable characters with in the GTA universe, Carla's psychosis is determinant on the player's actions, and is only evident when killing civilians or other players. This is represented in-game by Carla's radar blip, which progressively turns from white to red depending on how psychotic She is. It can be assumed from this that Her personality is entirely determined by herself. Then, Carla can alter Her daily lifestyle choices, such as time spent sleeping and exercising; this creates the initial stats On Her character and can slightly change their appearance. Carla's Appearance Is Very Attractive That She Attracts Other Male Players So That Way They Can Be Friends With Her & Some Male Players Will Often Have A Huge Crush On Her. Her Appearance Is Somewhat Both Fancy & Sexy, Her Haircolor Is Chestnut Brown Hair, Her hairstyle is identical to that of the Ponytail hairstyle that can be used for the Online Player if they are female. Carla Has A Nice Cute Ponytail, An Identical Hairstyle That Is Similiar To Amanda De Santa, Tracey De Santa, & Paige Harris's Hairstyle. Most Of The Time She Usually Wear Those Black Hipster Glasses With Light Purple Lens, They looked Simillar To Gay Tony's Glasses. All The Time She Loves Wearing Her Favorite Outfit, Her Outfit Is Her Black Suit Jacket, Her Blue T-Shirt, Her Black Leggings, Her Gold Earrings, & Her Scarlet Red Patent High Heels. When She Wears That Outfit, The Male Players Find Her Attractive, Fancy, & Sexy Especially Her Sexy Legs In Those Black Leggings.That's One Of The Reason She Keeps Getting More Friends, Mostly Dudes. Most Of The Time Carla Is Attractive With Her Hipster Glasses On. Carla is Quite The Snappy Dresser. She has an Obsession of Trying on New Clothes. She Wears Her Tennis Outfit When she's playing Tennis, She Wears Her Golf Outfit when she's Golfing, She Also Wears Her Biker Outfit when it comes to Bikers & Motorcycles, or Sometimes She wears her Rider Outfit, Sometimes She Wears Her Combat Outfit When It Comes to Merryweather Or Millitary Sitcuations, Sometimes She Wear her Rebel Outfit To Feel like a Real Rebel against The Corrupt Law Inforcement, She Wears Her Lowrider Outfit When She Feels Like A Gangster And Driving Her Topless Vapid Chino Sometimes. And Sometimes She Wears Her Normal Outfits Such as Her Summer Outfit & Her Classy Outfit. Yep Carla is A Snappy Dresser & Love To Try On Clothes. Her Favorite Clothing Stores Are Binco, ''SubUrban, Ponsonbys. The Tough Cutie Loves To Shop. It's Not Just Clothes she into, She Also into Guns & Bullet Proof Vests. Carla Loves Shopping At Ammu-Nation. Her Favorite Weapon is The Automatic Pistol. or AP Pistol. yep she's into Clothes & Pistols. That's One Of The Reasons Why The Players love her so Much. Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto Online '' As The Protagonist, She appear in Every Mission. Grand Theft Auto Online: The Movie As The Protagonist She appear in Every Heist Mission. ''Grand Theft Auto V *Casing the Jewel Store (Mentioned) Galleryhttp://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Brian.jacksonii.5?action=edit&section=10 . * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *At the beginning of GTA Online, Carla will always spawn in front of a hotel until She have managed to buy a property. *Lester Crest indirectly mentions Carla during the Story Mode mission "Casing the Jewel Store." After Michael De Santa asks if Lester has any contacts in Los Santos, Lester says that he has been working with Her, but that She's too unpredictable. *Carla's signature color is dark blue as seen in the HUD and UI, similar to Michael's signature color, although it was originally meant to be yellow as seen in the gameplay trailer and the HUD of the screen when switching to Carla. This could also be seen if you highlight Her in the Character Wheel before the GTA Online patch. After the patch, it was changed to dark blue. This also inexplicably changed the colors in the credits sequence during "Prologue" and "Franklin and Lamar." *John Marston is the only non-GTA character to be a parent choice. *Carla has some similarities to Claude, the protagonist of GTA III, as they both never (canonically) speak in any of their appearances. **Carla only speaks by coughing after using a bong and rarely makes injury sounds. **Carla can shout at the cashiers to hurry filling the bag of money. although they do not match the players' different words. **When Carla And The Other playable Characters are disconnected suddenly from an online session, She & the online characters will become a normal pedestrian and will walk towards the nearest pedestrian pathway In Grand Theft Auto V. If the AI controlled character is approached violently, they will occasionally scream or yell and run away. *Each time Carla is killed in a session, scars and skin grafts will appear on Her, starting with on Her face and then going on to Her torso. They will disappear over time, or if the player leaves GTA Online. *Carla's rank color changes when She reaches Rank 100, 500 and 1000. It will go from blue to bronze, silver and gold, respectively. *Despite Carla being known to use Lifeinvader, She cannot access the Lifeinvader website in-game. *Carla uses a mix of animations from Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, and Trevor Phillips. What animation sets are used depends on the activity the player is participating in. *For unexplained reasons, there are three additional character slots that are currently locked wit no current method of unlocking them. Navigation GTA Online characters Categories:*Characters *Characters in GTA Online *Protagonists *Carla Rey